Dangerous Secrets
by PristineDragon
Summary: I suck at summaries but here is goes. Lucy is somewhat of a hermit living with her younger "sister" in the middle of the woods outside of Mongolia until one day she comes home to find her brother after 10 years with 4 other dragon slayers! She knows all of them but only one knows her. She is one of the strongest people in all of Fiore, but only a few know that. Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lovelies! This is my very first Fanfiction, so please excuse my errors. I really hope you enjoy it. Also I have no idea when I will be updating, I am pretty busy, so sorry for that. Anyway, ENJOY! ****_I DO NOT own Fairy Tail sadly. If I did there would be more couples and fluff :3_**

** Dangerous Secrets**

I'm running, fast, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under low hanging branches. The barks behind me are replaced by whimpers as thunder cracks in the sky above. I speed up, my energy being fueled by the lightning and thunder. The rain starts to pour, making it nearly impossible for a normal person too see. I know the men with the dogs have stopped chasing me so I find my hidden cave I've been using for years, for exactly this situation. After lighting a fire and eating a light dinner, a slice of bread and cup of rain water, I reread the last letter I wrote to my mom which has become a habit when I am stuck in the cave. Drowsiness finally won the battle and I feel into a restless sleep.

I awoke to a loud boom outside. Making sure the fire was out and grabbing my dagger I stealthy made my way to the mouth of my hide out. I crouched, listening for any sign of movement. It was still dark. The only sign of any life was the sound of crickets chirping. I made my way out of the cave slowly in my crouched position. Sensing no potential danger I rose from the ground and started to walk. Off to my right was a charred tree that seemed to be hit by lightning. I slowly started to jog back to my hut, carefully placing my feet so I didn't slip in the slight drizzle. Suddenly an ear splitting, at least to people with very sensitive hearing, scream filled the air. Knowing that scream all too well I turned my jog into a sprint that rivaled a wolf in hot pursuit of its prey. Following the path that has been imprinted on my mind, I reached my hut in a few short minutes.

"WENDY!" I screamed without realizing it. Bad move. Four men who had been hiding in the shadows came forth, surrounding me. Thanking Mavis I put my hood up while running, I scanned the men.

The one on my left had medium length black hair, crimson red eyes, and several metal studs adorning his ears and smirking face. The man on my right had black shoulder length hair covering his right eye which were more of a ruby red, he was expressionless. Behind me the man also had shoulder length hair but it covered his left eye. He had the same expressionless face as the man on my right, except this one had the eyes of a lost puppy that had been kicked too many times. I wonder if the three are brothers, I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes at the man in front of me, the one standing in the way of me and Wendy. He had strange spiky salmon hair, black onyx eyes, and an expression of a child at an amusement park. HE was the one I hated the most. The Crowned Prince of Mongolia, Natsu Dragneel.

"Dragon Slayers" I whisper, knowing they can hear me. There expressions changed to a shocked one.

"Ghihi, so it was a girl. Yes we are all dragon slayers. How'd ya know?" the man with the longer hair said.

"I am not inclined to answer that question." I replied with my practiced monotone voice.

He looked at me with now narrowed eyes, I pay him no heed. I heard another scream coming from inside the hut. The guys around me covered their ears trying to block out the sound. I took the chance and bolted forward, knocking the pinkette out of my way. I burst into the hut to find my "sister" huddled in a corner. Another man, now standing looked at me with a hardened gaze. He was taller than me by a head, with light spiky blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and a scar across his eyebrow.

I raised my head causing my hood to fall, my eyes widening every second I looked at him, a large lump forming in my throat. He looked at me with eyes filled with pain, bewilderment, and a hint of tears. I clutched the dagger still in my hand as if my life depended on it, causing my knuckles to go white.

The man took in my appearance, blonde hair slightly darker than his, big light chocolate eyes, and pale glowing skin much like his own. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as he took a step toward me. I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

As he reached me he whispered, "Lucy?"

**Thank you for reading! Please favorite and review I would greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls! Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Anyway there was something in the first chapter that I want you to erase from your minds, and that is the part about Natsu being a prince! Thanks ^_^ Enjoy. I still don't own **_**Fairy Tail**_** or any of its characters sadly….**

**Previous Chapter:**

Tears started flowing down my cheeks as he took a step toward me. I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

As he reached me he whispered, "Lucy?"

…

**Lucy POV.**

To stunned to back away, I let the man's arms wrap around me, binding me into a hug. Finally registering what was happening I hugged him back. Several moments passed as I was a about to ask the question that has been haunting my mind for the past ten years, the door burst open with a loud BANG.

The pinkette that I had knocked down walked in with a terrifyingly angry expression. Both the man and I looked at him, not daring to let each other go. From the angle he was standing at all he saw was a blonde girl getting ready to stab his partner in the back.

Not fully understanding the situation, he bolted forward, grabbing me by the neck also ripping me away from the other blonde. Quickly loosing breath, I dropped the dagger attempting to breathe, still too dazed to do anything else. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness but not before I mumbled "Baka Bee."

I forced my eyes open replaying the recent events in my mind. I remembered Wendy looking as if she was staring death its self-straight in the face, 5 guys all foreign except one, being choked by the stupid pink head, and passing out. I scanned the room looking for the little girl. Strangely I was in my "bed" that was actually a pile of skins and blankets. Everything was the same as before only one thing missing. Wendy. I bolted upward and outside, frantically searching for the small bluenette. I heard screams from the back yard, which was actually a small meadow surrounded by dense forest. I wasted no time in sprinting around our house, stopping dead in my tracks as I saw the view in front of me. The pink headed man was chasing Wendy, with the other guys huddled in a group not too far from them.

The cloudless blue sky suddenly turned dark gray with thunder clouds, the bright, beautiful day turned dark and frightening. Wendy stopped dead in her tracks causing the man to bump into her, making her stumble. Before I could stop myself I was slowly walking forward, hair covering my now black eyes. Wendy knew what this meant. She rushed over to me, grabbing my arms, causing me to slow.

"Lucy! Stop now!" She yelled over the roar of the wind, "He wasn't trying to hurt me, we were playing tag!"

I hear the words, but they don't register. I try to control myself but can't. Lightning strikes a couple of feet away from the boy causing him to yelp in surprise. I shoot forward, my body igniting in light, sparks flying off me. I hear four sets of footfalls behind me, but pay them no head. Suddenly a hand appears on my shoulder whipping me around, while another makes its' way onto my forehead. A high amount of pain surged through my body, causing me to double over, my vision go blurry, and scream in agony. And let me just say I have a very high tolerance for pain.

Several minutes go by of this until I can see clearly. Six bodies had somehow made their ways over to me, two of the crouching next to me. Wendy's hands were poised over my head and chest relieving the pain. My eyes become hard as I slap her hands away.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" I scream in anger. "How many times have I told you not to use your magic on me unless I was dying?!" Seeing as she was on the verge of tears I pulled the young girl into a hug.

I stood releasing Wendy to face the man next to me, who also stood. My eyes narrowing, I punched him square on the cheek causing him to stagger.

"That is for not showing up till now after 10 years!" I kneed him in the gut my eyes becoming slits.

"That is for leaving me alone! With HIM!" Saying him with venom. I kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"That is for not telling me you were alive!" The guys around us attempted to stop me but were immediately stopped by a glare from me and a raised hand from the blonde.

Tears were now flowing freely down my face as I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his torso like a child.

"This is for not being dead, Nee-San." I said sobbing, my voice muffled by his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry. As my crying stopped the pinkette spoke up.

"Uh, Sting? Just a few um… Minor questions. Who is that?" he said pointing at me, "how did she use yours and Laxus's magic, and what was up with the freak thunder storm?"

"Natsu, guys, this is Lucy. My baby twin sister." Sting answered with a grin. The guys around us looked horrified, which, to me, seemed a little odd.

"Since she is younger she inherited the ability to learn light magic, and also Welsogia taught her along with me.** (AN: I don't know the dragon's name, so I would appreciate it if someone told me!) **Also as you know we grew up with Laxus, so he taught her some lightning magic." He mumbled with a hint of jealousy. "But as for the weather, I am unsure."

They all looked to me, as if I knew how….. Which I did..

"I guess I'll answer that," I sighed. "I, like the six of you, am a dragon slayer but-"

Natsu said "Wait the six of us? You know even though you're blonde you should know how to count to five and-"

"Did you just call me stupid?" I cut him off, a deadly aura surrounding me. "There are six of you, Wendy is also a dragon slayer, you must be the stupid one not to realize that. Now, cut me off again and ill rip your tongue out. Got it?" Natsu shivered in fear, along with everyone else besides Wendy.

I continued, "As I was saying, I am also a dragon slayer. But I am not a normal dragon slayer. Now if I am going to tell you my magic, you must swear that, under no circumstances, you will tell anyone until you die. Understand?"

I looked over them and saw their heads nod a yes. "Good. Now give me your left hands." They did so but rather skeptically. I ran a hand over all of theirs, making them glow black.

"What did you do bunny girl?" The man with the long hair said.

"I out up a spell that makes it that you can never tell or talk about my magic with anyone except those who already know. Now shush. So first I wield many types of dragon slaying magic, along with one or two other slaying magic's. Second I am the holder of many Celestial Keys, with 10 golden gate keys and several silver. I am on good terms with most of the dragons and especially good terms with the spirit king and all the spirits, well most of them… Anyway for that, they named me the dragon and celestial princess." They all looked shocked, except Wendy of course.

"Anyway, the weather change was of my doing. It was an uncontrollable way of me showing my anger. The way I saw it, was Natsu was chasing and was about to hurt Wen so I wanted to kill him. Like when he saw me and Sting, it looked like I was going to stab him but we were just hugging. Usually she is the only one to snap me out of it, but I was too far gone to listen." I turned to Natsu, "I am deeply sorry for what I did, of was about to do." I bowed to show him how sorry I was.

When I raised my head everyone was looking at me as if they were going to pass out, except, once again, Wendy who just stood there. Well now I felt really bad, heck I felt like I was going to cry!

Suddenly an orange poof of smoke appeared, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. When the smoke cleared a man about my age, with orange spiky hair, a black suit, and sunglasses stood there looking at me.

"Princess, are you ok? You haven't called any of us out in a while and you suddenly became upset. Are you hurt? Is Wendy OK? Who are these guys?" He bombarded me with questions.

My mood brightened a bit, but not much. "I'm fine Loke. I miss you guys though. It's alright. I was just a bit upset cause of them." I said while jerking my head to the group of guys. "But you know I don't really like calling you guys out around….. Around this time." Loke understood and didn't press with that issue. Sting started to make his way back over to me only to be stopped by Loke, who was, to my amusement, slightly growling.

"Down Little Neko. Don't you remember your best friend?" Sting said somewhat cockily.

Loke's eyes widened. Only one person had ever called him Little Neko. Sting was then punched in, once again the stomach.

"Dang It! What is it with me getting punched today?!" Said Sting, his voice a bit raspy.

"Well maybe if you didn't abandon your little sister when she needed you and not tell her were you went, maybe it wouldn't happen!" Loke replied irritated.

"Loke, I'm sorry but I'll visit you guys and explain everything later, ok?" I said. Before he could answer I pulled out his key and chanted, "Gate of the lion, Leo, Force gate closure!" Then he was gone.

I turned to face the black eyed and haired man, narrowing my eyes.

"How did you stop me from Killing Natsu?" I knew he was a dragon slayer but unlike the others, I didn't know which one was his.

"Something my dad taught me," was all he said. Except his eyes showed fear and sadness.

I really couldn't help myself. "I don't mean to pry but who was your father? You're the only one who I can't figure out. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He gave me the smallest of smiles. "My father is Acnolgia." **(AN: For some weird reason I always thought this so why not?)**

"You're Zeref? That explains why I couldn't recognize the magic. Acnolgia and his stupid tricks," I said, mumbling.

The guys' eyes were wide with astonishment. Nastsu spoke "Hey Zeref? You OK?"

He solemnly nodded a yes. All traces of any emotion gone. I must have looked puzzled because Sting spoke up. "In almost a year he has never said more than a few words to us put together."

I mouthed an "Oh"

The guy with long hair spoke again, "So Bunny Girl, who is my dragon?" My eyebrow quirked at, probably now, my now permanent nickname.

Without hesitating I answered, "Gajeel Redfox. Son of Metalicanna, the iron dragon slayer. He spoke of you often." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"I know you two are gonna ask now, Rouge Cheney son of Skiadrum the shadow dragon, and Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the fire dragon." I knew Natsu was the leader of the group, though how will amaze me.

All traces of sympathy of my previous sympathy gone, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up a few inches in the process. Now it was time to get down to business.

"Why are you here Natsu Draneel?" I had no idea except they somehow found Wendy.

Startled out of his mind he replied "W-w-we picked a job saying there was a bandit out here stealing from some houses outside of Mongolia. But so far you are the only one even remotely close to the houses except for Porlyuscia-San." Natsu thought for a moment. "Wait! You were the one who stole from those people?!"

I put him down. I looked guilty and I knew it. "I didn't exactly steal from them. I more traded…"

Natsu looked like he wanted to punch me. "Really now?! They said nothing about that! So what did you trade then?"

"They didn't know it. I helped them in a sense. Some of the people had money problems, or getting in fights with family and stuff like that. So the majority of houses I put good luck charms and they worked." I said sadly.

His voice was a bit softer now. "It still wasn't right. They needed the things you took."

Now I was getting annoyed. "No they didn't. They didn't even realize they had most of the stuff until it was gone. And I only took a few things seldomly! A pot when ours became rusty, some fabric when we were out, a hairbrush for Wendy. Something no one would ever really bother to report. So why now after 5 years?

Sting spoke up, "You have been out here for five years? Why are we just now getting a report then?"

"I pretty much just asked that idiot." I deadpanned. "Anyway turn me in or whatever. I am not going to go to jail. But now that you guys have found this place we have to leave." I turned, then remembered, "Natsu?" Wendy looked at me. Knowing what I was going to ask.

"What?"

"Have you and Wendy met before?" I almost dreaded the answer.

"No. Why?" Well that shocked me. I was almost certain he would have remembered.

Keeping my cool I replied. "Earlier when you were playing it was as if you had some sort of family relation with each other. But never mind." I am an IDIOT! He is too stupid to remember her, so why did I say that?!

Before he could respond I heard a loud growl coming from Natsu. I peered over my shoulder at him, who was flushed with embaressment.

"Sigh, come on I'm hungry too." With that I skipped into the hut, knowing they would all follow.

**A couple minutes later**

Crap! I thought. I still can't find any food! Frankly I don't care about what any of them think of me but I'm still hungry! I remembered I hadn't hunted in about a week, soooo: 1 week + No hunting= NO food.

I creeped back out the door saying to the guys, "HAHA make your selves at home, I'll be back in a couple minutes!" and bolted to the forest leaving a room full of confused faces.


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks for all the reviews once again! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, I have had some really bad stuff going on the past couple weeks. I still don't know when I will be updating but I'm thinking it will be every other week, at least that's what I am aiming for. **_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters sadly. ~PristineDragon**_

**Last Chapter:**

I crept back out the door saying to the guys, "HAHA make your selves at home, I'll be back in a couple minutes!" and bolted to the forest leaving a room full of confused faces.

**..…**

**10 minute time skip- Lucy POV.**

I walked back in the clearing with the buck slung over my shoulder. I headed over to the space that I cleaned my game, and started skinning.

**Natsu POV.**

About ten minutes after Lucy left I smelt the strong metallic scent of blood. I ran outside and followed the smell until I came upon Lucy…. Skinning a buck….. How the heck? She looked up and said,

"Don't even bother asking. Yes went to the forest and hunted the deer in under ten minutes."

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"A small trick a friend taught me." A sad smile splayed across her lips.

**Lucy POV.**

After I stopped talking, I watched as a wave of emotions flashed across Natsus' face. First surprise, then fright, and last (surprise surprise) eagerness. Unknowing why he looked that way, I focused on his thoughts, while myself thinking 'I am so happy Cobra taught me this!'

All I heard from him was 'I am going to fight her!'

"Absolutely not." I say without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow. "Absolutely not what?"

"I am not going to fight you."

"Aww why no- wait. How did you-" He stopped remembering what I had just told him.

I ignored his continuous pleas to fight and busied myself with cleaning up the deer remains, putting the good meat in a bucket to take inside to cook, and putting the other meat into a magic, smell proof bag. Turning I started back inside. Suddenly a ball of fire whizzed past me, scorching some grass. Thank Mavis we aren't that close to the house. 'Wait, who's Mavis?' I thought. 'Oh well.'

"What the heck?!" I yelled.

"I told you I want to fight you, and that is exactly what I am going to do." Natsu replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Knowing i won't stop him I set the bucket down where it can't get toasted. Turning back around I saw several fire balls come towards me. 'For some one this brain dead, he's got good aim.' I think. Moving out of the way of the fire, I moved even farther away from the house(it took me too long to build that thing only to have it destroyed) while Natsu followed me.

The fire didn't stop coming but I made no effort to get out of the way, therefore letting it envelope me in familiar and somewhat comforting warmth.

"Even your fire is like Igneels." I commented, finally eating the flames. He smiled at the comment. But didn't stop the attacks. Actually, he made them larger and more fierce. I kept my non moving position. This lasted for about 2 minutes.

"Oh come on!" He yelled, "I'm giving it everything I got and you're just standing there! Move a little!"

"Why would I do that when I didn't want to do this in the first place?" I said. He glared.

Just then all the guys and Wendy came outside, curious looking.

"What's with all the commotion out here?" Sting asked.

"This baka wanted to fight me and wouldn't stop shooting fire balls at me when I told him no, so now he's mad 'cause I won't do something I don't want to do." I replied before Natsu could.

"Well It would be over a lot sooner if you actually fought back! I mean first one to get knocked out loose and we are done." Natsu cut in.

"Gahh! You are so stupid. Wait, if one of us gets knocked out the we are done?" I said eagerly.

"Ya. Of course that's how it is. Wh-" He barely finished the sentence when my fist flew towards his face, landing the blow, and sending him zipping into a large oak a good several meters away. The impact of the idiot was great, therefore causing the tree to splinter near the base and collapse backwards.

"Ya! I'm done with him!" I exclaimed. I turned around only to be greeted with four shocked faces that soon became ones of hysterical laughter. Well Sting and Gajeel were. I sighed and decided to give the pinky a break, so I went over to him and slung him over my shoulder, walking back to the house.

"Wendy?" I questioned

"Yes Nee-San?" Came her reply.

"Could you grab that bucket for me and start cooking?" For an 11 year old, Wendy was a great cook and enjoyed it. She nodded a yes and bolted inside with the bucket.

I followed but more slowly with two still laughing guys and two quiet ones. Once inside I threw, none to nicely, Natsu on my bed and left to the 'den' where I found four sleeping bodies. I smiled. After checking the food to make sure it wouldn't start a fire, I left for outside to take care of a little something.

…...

** Man it took me so long to finish this, and for that I am sorry. I have had so much stuff happen in the last few weeks, none of which was good by no means. Anyway, once again thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Which feel free to do all three again! You guys are great :3**


End file.
